deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 9: Escaping the Ishimura/Walkthrough
Rendezvous *1. You are playing as Nathan again. After the tram ride, Nathan and Lexine would enter the next hall which was similar to the one that Gabe and Eckhardt went down. *2. Throughout this dark hall, you would be under constant attack from the Pregnants, Lurkers and Leapers. The Force Gun and Flamethrower especially would be vital. Like Gabe, Nathan would glance at the open closets where you could grab ammo for yourself. There was also a Line Gun by the exit. *3. After reaching the exit, the pair would be in the shuttle bay where Gabe was. Nathan would stop to Free Look, allowing you to grab a Pulse Rifle. *4. Weapon Upgrade #1: Right by the Pulse Rifle during Free Look. *5. Lexine would call out to Nathan and he would rush over to her to find Gabe in the control room. *6. Weapon Upgrade #2: You would have to snatch this off the ground as Nathan ran over to the control room. It was not entirely easy. Keep trying and you might catch it even if it was off the screen. *7. After a brief chat, Nathan would make his way back to the cargo lift and ride to the Flight Deck. Underbelly *1. As soon as the elevator opened, there was a Flamethrower on the ground to the right. *2. As soon as Nathan got off the lift, he turned to the right before heading left, allowing you to grab supplies. *3. Weapon Upgrade #3: Also to the right of where you exited from the lift, you would have to be quick as Nathan would make only two quick glances at it. *4. After some exploration, Nathan would be hit with a siege of Pregnants, Leapers, Lurkers and Exploders. The guns with high collateral damage would cause some serious explosions among the group. *5. After killing them, Nathan would curse and jump down a vent shaft, initiating Free Look. Grab all of what you could. *6. Text Log #1: Right from when Nathan landed after jumping down, grab the log from the corpse or try to grab it during Free Look. *7. Nathan would crawl into a pipe. You must use melee attacks to cut through the growth and bat the Swarms aside. *8. After exiting the pipe, Nathan would land on a web of growth. On each level of growth, you would use Free Look to grab the items including Recharges and use Stasis on the spinning fans before the growth broke and dumped you on top of them. *9. At the bottom, Nathan would follow a tunnel while the Super Leapers continually attacked one by one. The Force Gun would make short work of them. More tunnel exploration would continue after Nathan cutted through the growth. *10. Audio Log #1: Nathan would cut through the growth in the tunnel and have a hallucination. Be prepared to see the Audio Log afterward in a small look to Nathan's left. *11. Nathan would finally exit the tunnel near a train station. Freight Train *1. There would be some trip lasers ahead. Use Kinesis to hurl the boxes at the lasers, setting them off without taking you with them. *2. Nathan would enter the station and use Free Look. Grab all of what you could. *3. Weapon Upgrade #4: In plain view during the freight station Free Look sequence. *4. Next, Nathan would get on the freight train. Activate the console to get the train moving. *5. Grab the artillery shells with Kinesis and throw them at any trip lasers in the train's path. If you survive, the train would stop at a platform. *6. Weapon Upgrade #5: Right on the platform that the train stopped at. *7. Another Free Look. Grab all of what you could including the ammo in the lockers and an Arc Welder by the weapon upgrade. *8. Nathan would exit through an air vent, have another hallucination and exit to a new area. Main Atrium *1. Nathan would charge down an empty hall into the Atrium itself. *2. Text Log #1: When Nathan entered the new hall and went right around the first corner, look for it in the ceiling. *3. When you entered the Atrium, you would get a Free Look session. Grab as much ammo as you could and there was a Ripper to the far left. *4. It would be a long battle throughout the Atrium. There would be Pregnants, Exploders, Super Slashers, Lurkers and Infectors. The Contact Beam was great for picking the Infectors and Lurkers off as they moved about as well as a one hit killing the Exploders (Whether you hitted their explosive pustules or not). If you see the explosive canisters, grab and toss them. During the series of battles, there would be a Force Gun next to a set of explosive barrels. *5. After enough killing, Nathan would run down into the Captain's Nest to complete a Hacking Mini-game, then go back up and take the central elevator. Watch out for a Super Slasher in the elevator. *6. Nathan would crawl out of the elevator when it broke down. Grab the nearby Contact Beam if you like. *7. Nathan would enter another dark hall and scamper straight to the exit. Opening it revealed some Super Slashers. Kill them. *8. Text Log #2: You could not miss it as you traversed down the dark hall. It was right next to some ammo. If Nathan reached the exit first, you are too late. *9. After killing the Super Slashers, Nathan would continue into a storage closet to grab a spacesuit. Take advantage of Free Look to loot the closet for ammo. *10. Watch out for the Pregnant attacking Nathan from behind as he got in the lift to the airlock. Starboard Trench *1. After Nathan opened the airlock, grab the supplies (Including a Pulse Rifle which would be handy against the incoming boss). He would head on into outer space. *2. Move from Jump Point to Jump Point, picking the Lurkers off that are attacking you (The Contact Beam or the Flamethrower worked well or you could conserve ammo for an incoming boss fight by throwing their projectiles back). *3. At the other side, Nathan would enter an airlock and need to complete a Hacking Mini-game. *4. Nathan would return along the trench and encounter a boss character which was a giant crab-like monster. It would be a long, rough boss battle. For the first phase, you must shoot the yellow weak points underneath it's claws. The claws would slowly turn and expose the weak points. Once enough damage iwa done to the yellow weak points, the claws would fail to attack you. If not, it would slash you. Any weapon with a high rate of fire would be good for this like the P-Sec Pistol or the Pulse Rifle. *5. After enough swipes with it's claws, it would try eating Nathan. Just shoot the yellow sacs that appeared inside the mouth before they exploded, releasing acid pus. If you had the Flamethrower, this would be very easy. Just tap the B button every time that a pustule appeared. *6. For the next phase, it would release a string of orange balls from it's mouth. You must destroy all of the orange balls. The P-Sec Pistol and the Pulse Rifle are excellent for this. You would want to destroy the balls that are closest to the boss monster. Not only this would instantly kill all of the balls in front of it and save you ammo, but they would release the Leapers. *7. Finally, a very small, yellow weak point would appear on some sort of appendage after all of the balls are destroyed. You must destroy it quickly before it retracted. The P-Sec Pistol or the Pulse Rifle are excellent for this. *8. The process would repeat several times, but it was possible to finish the boss fight in three rounds. Save the ammo before the boss fight by using your Rivet Gun since it had unlimited ammo and it was quite strong, but was just lacking in the rate of fire. It was very hard to fight the boss with only your Rivet Gun as it was slow in shooting. (The fastest was about one shot per half second while engaged in alternate firing mode). *9. Once the boss died, you are still not through. The flying shrapnel would pin Nathan's arm, pinning him to the outer hull. You must cut his arm off by using melee attacks before it was too late. The level would end. Category:Dead Space: Extraction Walkthroughs